Hiei's Surprise Birthday party?
by Kurokari Mikazuki
Summary: The gang figures out Hiei's Birthday. They plan to throw him a surprise party. What Chaos and madness have they unleashed? Warning: some characters may be OOC. pairings:HieixOC possible pairings: KuramaxOC YusukexKeiko
1. When Is His Birthday?

Ok this a nutty little story I thought up in my boredom. Basically it's what would happen if the gang threw a surprise Birthday party for a certain demon, we all know as Hiei.

* * *

Chapter one- When is his Birthday?

* * *

-Somewhere in a random forest- 

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree bored and trying to avoid human contact. He landed in a tree and sat down and made himself comfortable and stared at the sky.

As small breeze blew, Hiei thought, "I hate this time of the year. It's starts getting cold and the next thing you know…it's snowing." Hiei winced at the thought of snow covering the ground.

Somewhere in town-

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking around town. They went into a corner restaurant and sat a table. Yusuke looked at Kurama and said, "So what's bothering you Kurama that you wanted to talk about?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara and said, "Have you ever noticed that neither Hiei nor Shiei ever speak of their birthday?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and Yusuke said, "Yea so?"

"I don't know…I think we should figure out one of their birthdays and give them a surprise party…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Kurama and nodded, "But how would we figure out their birthdays?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke and said, "I'm already working on that. I should know in about two or three days…"

Yusuke then said, "Ok, when you find out tell us and we'll figure out a party."

Kurama shook his head in disagreement, "No. When I find out I'll arrange a party at my house and tell you when it is. Remember Shiei can read minds and if too many of us know their birthdays she could find out and this whole plan will be ruined." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and then the three got up and left the restaurant.

A few days later-

Kurama is walking down the street toward Kuwabara's house. Kurama gets to Kuwabara's house and knocks on the door. Kuwabara's sister answers the door and looks at Kurama, "Hey, Little bro and Yusuke are in the other room playing video games. You want me to get them?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, please, can you have them come out here?" Kuwabara's sister went inside the house and soon Kuwabara and Yusuke came walking out of the house.

Yusuke looked at Kurama, "What did you come here for?"

Kurama sighed, "Are you that forgetful? I said I would come in a few days to tell when the party is going to be."

"Oh yea…sorry…"

Kurama shook his head; "The party is going to be next Saturday at my house. The party is for Hiei, so bring appropriate gifts. Oh Yusuke, if you want to bring Keiko you can, Botan, Yukina, and Sola are coming so I think having Keiko come too might be wise."

Yusuke nodded, "Why next Saturday? Kindamaking it short notice, aren't you?"

Kurama nodded, "That would be because Hiei's birthday is next Saturday."

* * *

Ok this story is just randomness. Yes, lots of randomness indeed. If anybody couldn't figure out when this is taking place it's during the end of November. I have no clue as to when Hiei's actually birthday is, no one does. I just picked the end of November because it's during the fall almost the wintertime, so it seemed good. Anyways Please leave a review so I know what you think. 


	2. Convincing Them To Come

Chapter Two- Convincing Them To Come

* * *

Kurama walked around a nearby forest looking up in the trees. He kept walking until he stopped and stared up one tree. 

"What do you want, Kurama?"

Kurama continued to look up at the tree, "I'll answer that, but can I talk to you down here instead of having to scream up to you in the tree?"

A slight "Hn!" was heard from up in the trees, and then Hiei jumped down from the tree and glared at Kurama.

Kurama didn't mind the glare and said, "I wanted to tell you that you have to come to my house five days from today."

Hiei continued to glare at Kurama, "Hn! What for?"

Kurama sighed and said in a patient tone, "You just have to, it's important"

Hiei just jumped back into the tree, "Kurama, you're wasting my time, unless you can give a reason to come to your house I won't"

Kurama sighed again, "If you do come I'll give you some ice cream…."

Hiei stayed up in the tree, "Hn! Here's the deal, Kurama, I might come, and I might not. That's for me to decide later." Kurama just shrugged and walked toward a different forest.

Kurama got to the other forest and looked around in the treetops. Kurama walked around for about a minute and then stopped, "Shiei?" A girl with icy tipped black hair with a floppy white starburst that was kept in a braid looked down from the tree,

"What do you want, Fox?"

Kurama sighed and looked up at Shiei in tree, "You need to come to my house in five days…."

Shiei glared down at Kurama and said, "Yea what for?"

Kurama sighed, hoping she wasn't reading his mind,"You're just needed for something important…"

Shiei narrowed her crimson oval eyes as she looked down at Kurama and then said, "Fox, if you're going to try and trick me, first you got to learn to block off your thoughts. Five days from now you are going to have a party of some sorts, and you want me to come to the party."

Kurama sighed, "Ok you've got me…I'm having a party and I want you to come. Will you come? There will be ice cream there."

Shiei, still looking at Kurama with narrowed eyes, said, "Hn! Maybe I will, Maybe I won't…" Kurama shrugged and walked back toward his house in town.

When Kurama got home he went to his room and stared out the window. Kurama sighed, "Hopefully that was enough to get them to come…" Kurama just stared out the window as the sunset started, it had taken him all afternoon to find both Hiei and Shiei, and talk to them…his only worry now was that what he said to them was not enough to get them to come.

* * *

Well there you go another random chapter in this random story…I'll get the actually party soon enough you'll see…if you have an confustion of who Shiei is then read the below descrption of her...oh and please review so I know what you think of this random little story… 

(1) I didn't feel like explaining this in the story cause it just didn't flow right. Shiei is my OC, She has icy tippedblack hair and a floppy white starburst. She keeps her hair in braid and her personality is basically arrogant and stubborn.She wears a red short sleeve shirt. She has a Jagan Eye; with it she can read minds and send telepathic messages.


	3. The “fun” begins

Chapter Three- The "fun" begins

* * *

-Five days have passed and it's the day of the party. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Sola are already in Kurama's house. Shiei is there already as well but shewas sitting in a tree outside, she refused to stay inside the house. - 

Hiei was walking toward Kurama's house; he wasn't in the best of moods. Hiei got to Kurama's house and sensed Shiei's energy in the nearby tree. Hiei walked over to the tree and said, "Shiei? Why you here?"

Shiei looked down at Hiei, "Same reason you are. Kurama asked me to come here on this day." Shiei jumped down from the tree and started to head to Kurama's front door. Hiei followed Shiei toward the house.

Shiei knocked on the door three times and then opened it; she let Hiei walk in first. As Hiei walked past her she continued to try and figure out why Kurama had told her to knock on the door three times before letting Hiei in the house. She just shrugged it off and followed behind Hiei.

Hiei walked in and no one was in the room, or so he thought. All of a sudden everyone jumped out of his or her hiding places screaming "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hiei jumped back and almost crashed into Shiei who had just entered the room. Hiei blinked rapidly and then glared at the group, this was exactly the reason why he was in a bad mood; it was his birthday. Shiei, who was standing in the doorway of the room, figured out what was going on and sent a telepathic message to the gang, "_You idiots…he's probably going to kill you for this…I know I would if it were me…" _

Hiei looked at the group of people in front of him and was about to yell at them all for their stupidity, when he noticed Yukina was among the group. This changed everything; he couldn't bring it to himself to say anything insulting to the group for he could not insult Yukina. Hiei sighed and sat in a corner and gave an annoyed "Hn!" Shiei looked at Hiei confused, she was surprised that he had not insulted them, but after looking at the group before her she realized the reasons for Hiei's behavior.

After every thing was settled everyone started to talk about what they should do first, games or presents. They decided on games, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were the ones to choice, theymade it their business that it happened that way. What they choose to do was to sing karaoke.

Yusuke went and sang some random stupid song, after that Kuwabara went and sang another stupid song. After they were done they looked at the group and Yusuke said, "So whose next?" No one volunteered to go up so Yusuke and Kuwabara decided they would choose. They looked at the group and said, "How about the Birthday boy! Hiei come sing something!"

Hiei glared at the two morons, "I don't sing."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at Hiei, "Oh come on Hiei! It's your party and you should sing at least one song!"

Hiei just answered with a simple "Hn!" While this little argument was going on no one noticed Shiei had snuck on over to the CD player and had put in a CD and pressed play. Everyone looked over at the CD player when Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day started to play.

Hiei glared at Shiei, _"Now that's just cruel!" _Shiei snickered slightly and said, "Now you've got no choice Hiei, you have to sing…" Hiei glared at Shiei, and then sighed as he began to sing.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

When Hiei finished singing everyone stared at him, they were all thinking the same thing, "Hiei can sing?" Shiei stopped the CD before the next song came on and took the CD.

Hiei glared at Shiei, "You know what…I think you should sing a song Shiei…"

Shiei blinked and then glared, "No! I'm not singing!"

Hiei smirked, "You made me sing, so I'm going to make you sing!" Hiei went over to the CD player and put a CD in it and pressed play and smirked as Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park came on. Shiei blinked, _"Hey no fair! This is just very cruel Hiei." _

Hiei smirked, "Shiei, now you're the one who has to sing!" Shiei glared at Hiei and then sighed as she began to sing.

When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today

I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong

Shiei finished singing and now everyone was staring at Shiei, thinking, "Shiei can sing too?" Shiei glared at Hiei and Hiei glared at Shiei, everyone could tell this party had not started off very good.

* * *

Mwahaha, Hiei and Shiei had to sing karaoke! I'm just so evil sometimes. Well the randomness continues with this story. Wait until you see what happens in the next chapter…oh and don't forget to leave a review! 


	4. The Presents

Chapter Four- The Presents

* * *

Hiei and Shiei continued to glare at each other while everyone else stayed far away from them. After about a minute of the two glaring at each other someone came out and said, "Ok how about Hiei opens his presents now?" 

The random person speaking made Hiei and Shiei blink ending the glaring contest. Kurama then went into the other room; Yusuke and Kuwabara soon followed him. The three then came back carry a bunch of wrapped presents. Hiei stared at the presents with much hatred, especially the one wrapped in pink paper.

The three put the presents down and everyone crowded around to watch. Hiei just sat there and glare at everyone, "Hn!" Everyone sighed at Hiei's stubbornness to not open his presents.

"Oh come on Hiei open the presents."

"Hn!"

"Hiei please open your presents?"

"Hn!"

After a couple of more complaints from the group they finally gave up. All of a sudden one of the presents was thrown at Hiei. Hiei blinked and tried to figure out who threw gift at him. Hiei then spotted whom it was, "What was that for?"

"Hn! Just open the stupid presents, so you can stop their pathetic complaining."

Hiei looked down at the gift that was thrown at him, and then at the pile of gifts, "Hn! Fine whatever." Hiei looked down at the gift in his hand it was wrapped in what looked like a brown paper bag, written on it was, "To: The Shrimp, From: Kuwabara" Hiei smirked and threw the box over his shoulder. When the box landed behind him it broke open and revealed it was an empty box. Everyone stared at Kuwabara,

"You gave him a empty box?"

"What I was short on cash…?"

Hiei smirked and caught the next gift thrown at him. This one wasn't even wrapped, it was a white box with "To: Hiei, From: Yusuke" written on it. Hiei looked at this box and threw this one over at Yusuke. Yusuke ducked, "What was that for?"

Hiei smirked, "Like I would want your stupid gift…"

Yusuke blinked and then remember what he had put in that box and ducked down. As soon as he ducked down a pie went flying over his head and made a "SLAT" sound when it hit Keiko in the face, "Yusuke, you jerk!" Everyone just sweat dropped at this and were grateful Hiei hadn't opened the present.

Hiei then got another gift thrown at him. Hiei looked at this one and growled. He had gotten the present wrapped in pink paper thrown at him. Written on a little card was, "To: Hiei, From: Botan" Hiei stared at the gift; he didn't want to know what was inside.

Botan noticed it was her gift, "Hiei open it! Don't worry there's no joke in there like theirs." Botan pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara as she said, "theirs."

Hiei growled and threw the box at Shiei. Shiei blinked, "What the heck? Why are you throwing it at me?"

Hiei smirked, "You open it."

Shiei growled, "It's your present! You open it!" Shiei threw the present back at Hiei. Hiei missed it and it landed on the ground behind him. Botan watched as her present was being tossed around like a rag-doll.

Botan got up and picked up the box, "Fine! If you didn't want it you could have just said so, you didn't have to throw it around like that!" Botan sat back down holding the dismantled box in her hands.

Hiei then got another box that was neatly wrapped and had, "To: Hiei, From: Kurama" written on it. Hiei just stared at the box, he knew well enough that Kurama wasn't the type to pull jokes or get something stupid so he opened the box and just blinked. Hiei looked up at Kurama, "_A demonic lock pick? And here I was thinking you would be the last person to give me something to help me cause more chaos in this world." _An evil looking smile came upon Hiei's face as he stuck the gift in his pocket. Kurama sweat dropped as he knew exactly what that evil smile was from, he didn't even want imagine what Hiei was thinking.

The next box that was thrown at Hiei was wrapped in red, orange, and yellow paper. Written on it was, "To: Hiei, From: Sola" Hiei looked at the box and opened it. He stared into the boxed trying to hide the confused look on his face. Sola looked over at Hiei, noticing the confusion right away. Sola snickered slightly, "If you are confused about your gift read the card inside the box."

Hiei looked inside the box again and pull out a small card that read, "You probably have no idea what your gift is. All you see is a bottle with some liquid in it. Well the liquid, if drank by any fire elemental or part fire elemental it increases that person's fire strength. Use it wisely, Hiei, for you'll never get any more of this." Hiei took the small bottle and stuck that in his pocket and waited for the next present to get thrown at him.

The next box that was thrown at him was wrapped in green paper and had, "To: Hiei, From: Keiko" written on it. Hiei opened the gift and found a green shirt, forest greet be exact. Hiei stared at the shirt and then put it back in the box and tossed it somewhere in the room, "Hn!"

Yukina handed the next gift to him. Hiei looked at the gift strangely, it wasn't wrapped and he could clearly see it was a package of ice cream. Yukina smiled, "It's a container of ice cream, and it will never melt. I made it myself, I hope you like it." Hiei just stared at the container of ice cream in front of him; he then looked at Yukina and nodded slightly.

Yukina smiled, "I'm glad you like it!" Yukina went back to where she had been sitting. Everyone looked at the gifts, they were all either destroyed or opened.

Kurama looked around the room and thought, "Now that's strange…Shiei's gone…" No one noticed that Shiei was gone, except Kurama, and Hiei noticed but called no attention to the fact.

Yusuke then stood up and said, "Well gifts are done can we eat the cake now?"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes, but they all got up and headed to the kitchen. Hiei was about to follow behind everyone when he heard a loud thud outside by the tree. Hiei went outside to see what had made the thud noise. He got over to the tree and found Shiei sitting at the base of the tree with something sitting on the ground next to her. Shiei looked over at Hiei and tried to hide the object behind the tree.

Hiei looked at her strangely, "What is that you are trying to hide?"

Shiei just looked at Hiei, "Nothing of importance…" Shiei stood up and started to head back to the house, "Come on let's get back before they notice we're both gone…" Shiei headed back into the house, but Hiei stood there thinking. Hiei walked over to the tree and found the object Shiei had hidden behind the tree. Hiei picked up the object that was wrapped in a cloth and noticed a note on it, "Hn! I don't even know why I'm even bothering with this, but with all things considered you need it." Hiei looked at the object and unwrapped the cloth, and stared down at a new Katana. Hiei examined it; on the sheath wasa red dragon that wrapped around the sheath. Hiei pulled the sword out and looked at the blade, he then tested it with a few simple slashes. Hiei continued to stare at it; it was perfect in his eyes.

Hiei put the sword back in the sheath and walked back into Kurama's house. Every instantly noticed the katana in Hiei's hand.

"Where did that come from Hiei?"

"Hn!"

Shiei noticed the katana and tried to hide the startled look on her face while thinking, "He found it. Well I didn't exactly hide it so he couldn't. Why did I get that for him anyways? I don't even remember."

Everyone was nagging Hiei to see the new katana, but Hiei wasn't letting anyone touch it or see it for that mater. Hiei put it away under his cloak with his old katana and walked into the kitchen. When he walked past Shiei he gave her a quick glance and if someone looked closely at the glance then that person could have caught a slight smile on Hiei's face.

* * *

There's the chapter. I think Hiei liked his presents…well some of them at least. More randomness is to come in the next chapter. Please leave a review so I know what you think of my story so far. 


	5. Cake Disaster

Chapter Five- Cake Disaster

* * *

Everyone walked into the kitchen to eat the cake. When everyone got into the kitchen they all spotted a cake sitting on the table that said "Happy Birthday Hiei!" on it. Hiei looked at the cake and growled slightly while thinking, "I can't wait until this is all over." 

Someone went over and lit the candles on the cake. They had no idea how old Hiei was exactly so there was just a 18 candle on the cake for it seemed like a good age to put in the cake. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then at Hiei, "Hey shorty it's your birthday! Blow out the candles; it's your birthday! Hey shorty it's your-" They stopped short when they spotted the death glare Hiei was giving them.

Hiei stared at the candles that were burning with little flames. Hiei smirked at a sinister idea in his head. Hiei closed his eyes and the flames on the candles disappeared. All of a sudden the smell of smoke came from the other room. Everyone ran back into the other room to find the gifts from Botan and Keiko sitting on the ground in flames. The flames then started to spread onto the rug. Kurama's eyes went wide at this and he turned to face Hiei, "Hiei! Put the flame out…you'll burn down my house at this rate!"

Hiei smirked evilly, "Hn!"

"Hiei! Come on it's not funny!"

"Hn!"

"Hiei, do you want to get on probation again? I'll tell Koenma about this!"

Hiei glared at Kurama and blinked. The flames then went out and all that was left of the presents was a pile of ash.

Everyone headed back into the kitchen and realized the cake was gone. Not only was the cake gone, but Hiei and Shiei were missing too. Everyone was confused as to where the cake, Hiei and Shiei had gone. As they were thinking Kurama heard a loud thud out side by the tree. Kurama went outside and found the cake sitting by the tree. He also found Hiei and Shiei fighting.

"It's my cake!"

"So what? I want some of it!"

"It's my cake and mine alone! You can't have any!"

"Tough, I'm taking it!"

"No, you're not!"

Hiei and Shiei then started to punch each other. Kurama stood there and watched this whole scene and sweatdroped. Hiei and Shiei continued to fight when finally Kurama looked over at them and said, "Hey! Do you want everyone to see you acting like this?"

Hiei and Shiei stopped fighting and looked over at Kurama with startled looks. Kurama picked up the cake and walked in the house while thinking, "All that over an ice cream cake. I guess I should have known better."

Hiei and Shiei followed Kurama back into the house. When they got back into the kitchen everyone asked what they had been doing outside with the cake. Kurama put the cake down on the table and said, "It was too frozen and we brought it outside so those two could use their fire powers to try and defrost it a little bit"

Everyone just shrugged and waited as Kurama cut the cake and gave everyone a piece of cake. He gave Hiei and Shiei their pieces last so no one would see that Kurama gave them bigger pieces than everyone else. Hiei and Shiei stayed in the kitchen as they ate their cake while everyone else went back into the other room. No one dared to ask why Hiei and Shiei were in the other room together eating their cake, they valued their lives too much. So they let them be and when the two demons finished their cake they came back into the other room and sat on opposite sides of the room waiting for everyone else to finish their cake.

* * *

There you go, chapter five. There is so much randomness in this story. Oh and I don't want to hear any complaints from flamers about Hiei and Shiei's behavior toward the ice cream cake! Reviews are welcome…flamers are not! 

If flamers do come, comment will be deleted (if anonymous) or I will come flame your story (If signed). SO NO FLAMES YOU HEAR!


	6. Truth Or…Dare

Note: Italic text is used for two reasons. One is a telepathic message from Hiei or Shiei. The other one is Youko and Kurama talking to each other mentally in their heads.

* * *

Chapter Six- Truth Or…Dare

* * *

Hiei and Shiei waited as patiently as they could while everyone else ate their cake. Shiei, having less patience then Hiei, began to glare out into space as she waited. Finally after about five minutes everyone was finished eating his or her cake. 

Everyone then tried to figure out what to do. Many suggestions were put out and every single one was voted no good, until the suggestion of playing Truth or dare came up.

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, the one who made the suggestion, and said, "I like that idea. Let's play Truth or Dare."

Kurama looked over at Yusuke, "No, Yusuke, we need an activity that everyone is willing to play, not just you."

"Well, no one has said they didn't want to play."

Kurama sighed mentally and looked over at everyone else to see if they realized why he was trying to avoid playing Truth or Dare. Sola, being able to read Kurama's facial expressions, looked over at Yusuke, "I agree with Kurama, I don't think it is a wise idea to play that. Besides, how would you convince those two to play?" Sola pointed over at Hiei and then at Shiei as she spoke.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei and Shiei, Shiei was still glaring and Hiei looked annoyed. Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know…" Yusuke looked over at Keiko, "You want to play Truth or Dare?"

Keiko looked at Yusuke, "I will only play if the rules are placed right." Everyone knew exactly what she was talking about. Keiko looked at Kurama, "I think Kurama would be the best rule maker here."

Kurama looked at Keiko and took the hint, "Ok fine, we will play Truth or Dare. The one major thing is…" Kurama paused for a second; he knew the reaction he was going to get from what he was about to say, "…no perverted dares."

Yusuke blinked a few times and then looked at Kurama, "Hey! No fair, that takes the fun out of it."

"Why do you think he made that rule?"

"Oh come on, he was not thinking-" Yusuke stopped talking suddenly and looked over at Keiko, "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Kurama sighed mentally and looked at Yusuke, "Calm down Yusuke, I only made that rule for personal reasons."

Yusuke looked over at Kurama, "Oh…"

Kurama looked at each person, "Well we know Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to play. What about the rest of you?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, those rules are good enough for me."

Sola shrugged slightly, "I don't care, but I guess I'll play, hate to be a party pooper."

Botan smiled slightly, "Yeah I'll play." She looked over at Yukina, "I'll explain the rules to you ok, Yukina?" Yukina nodded and Botan began to explain the rules to Yukina.

Kurama looked over at Hiei and Shiei, "Well I guess I'll go along with this. Now what about you two?" Hiei and Shiei looked at Kurama and gave him the "what do you think" look. Kurama showed no reaction to the looks, "Well you do know what happens to people who don't play right?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, "Do I look like I care?"

Kurama again showed no reaction, "No, you don't look like you care, but you should know that if you don't play, one of your biggest secrets gets told to everyone."

"Now why would I tell anyone-" Hiei stopped short and looked at Kurama while thinking, "He wouldn't tell everyone about that would he?" Hiei growled slightly at the thought and said, "Fine, I'll play your stupid ningen game." Hiei then walked over to the group, but he still kept a distance from them.

Shiei was shocked at how easily Hiei was tricked into playing. Shiei smirked; no one knew her biggest secrets, so that wouldn't work on her. Shiei looked over at Kurama and wonder what he was going to do to try and get her to play.

Kurama looked over at Shiei, "That applies to you too, Shiei."

"Hn! You don't even know my biggest secrets so you are no threat to me."

"Are you sure about that, Shiei?"

Shiei's eyes narrowed as she looked over at Kurama. Her eyes suddenly widened back to normal as she shot a telepathic message to Kurama, _"How do YOU know about that?"_

Kurama ignored the telepathic message and continued to look over at Shiei, "So, are you going to play?"

Shiei growled slightly, "Fine." She then walked over to the group while thinking, "Damn that fox, how does he know about that?"

When Shiei got over to the group they all sat down on the floor, in a circle, to play. Kuwabara turned and looked over towards Yukina, "Hey Yukina!"

Botan, who was sitting between the two, sighed mentally and looked over at Yukina, "Yukina, do me a favor and get me a glass of water from the kitchen." Yukina nodded and left for the kitchen to get the glass of water. Botan then looked at Kuwabara and made her oar appear. She then bashed Kuwabara in the head with the oar. Kuwabara fell over unconscious as Botan made her oar disappear.

Yusuke, who was sitting next to Kuwabara, looked over at the unconscious Kuwabara, "Wow…" Yusuke turned to Keiko, who was sitting on the other side of him, "What brought that on?"

Keiko turned to face Yusuke, "Probably the way he acts around Yukina." Yusuke shrugged and then Keiko turned to Kurama who was sitting on the other side of her, "I never knew anything could bother Botan that much."

Kurama nodded, "Nor did I."

Sola looked at Kurama, who was sitting to the right of her, "Kurama?"

Kurama turned to face Sola, "What?"

"She isn't usually that violent, is she?"

"No, not usually. I guess even people like Botan have a limit of tolerance for certain things."

Hiei and Shiei looked at each other and then back at the group; they were un-phased by Botan's behavior, they were actually a bit glad she did that, now they didn't need to listen to the moron.

Yukina came back with the glass of water and looked over at Kuwabara, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing serious he just accidentally hit his head. He'll be fine, just come on over and enjoy the game." Yukina nodded and sat back down between Botan and Hiei. She handed the glass of water to Botan and Botan smiled slightly before drinking the water.

After Botan finished drinking the water Yusuke looked at everyone, "Well I guess I'll start." Before anyone could object Yusuke's statement he looked over at Kurama, "Kurama, truth or dare?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment and then looked over at Yusuke, "I'm going with truth."

"Ok, so Kurama, did you enjoy your revival from death?"

Kurama blinked as he realized what Yusuke had just asked him. He glanced over at Sola and then went back to looking at Yusuke. Kurama was about to answer the question when Sola stood up and started to head towards the other room. Kurama looked over at Sola as she left the room. Kurama then looked back over at Yusuke and sighed mentally, "No, I didn't enjoy it."

Yusuke snickered mentally, "Oh really?"

"Yes, Yusuke, really."

"Ok, fine. It's your turn Kurama, ask someone truth or dare."

"I know how the game works, Yusuke." Kurama looked over at Botan, "Botan, truth or dare?"

Botan without much thought said in a very confident chipper voice, "Dare."

Kurama thought for a bit and then said, "Ok, I dare you to drink what ever drink I bring back from the kitchen. You have to drink the whole thing no matter how bad it tastes." Botan nodded and Kurama stood up and headed to the kitchen.

When Kurama got into the kitchen he looked around to see what he had to work with. As he was looking around he could hear Youko in the back of his head, _"So how disgusting are you going to make this drink?"_

_"Well considering I don't have much to work with here, I doubt it will be that bad, why?"_

_"I could help you make it more disgusting."_

_"Why would you do that? This kind of joke seems a bit bellow you."_

_"Hey you never let me have my kind of fun so I have to make due with what I can do…"_

_"I see. Ok, fine, what do you have in mind."_

_"Oh, you know me. My demonic plants can do more then just kill people."_

_"Oh come on that's just cruel."_

_"Hey you asked me what I had in mind, it's your choice if you want take my advice or not."_

With that final statement Youko silenced himself so that Kurama could balance his options. Kurama sighed slightly, "Well he is right, that would make the drink gross…" Kurama then started to go through the cabinets, pulling random stuff out and throwing them into a blender. After about five different things were thrown into the blender he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a seed, "I can't believe I am taking HIS advice…" He closed his eyes and the seed turned into a small tree that had a small berry on it. Kurama plucked the berry and threw it into the blender, "Then again, I'm using one of the good berries, so no major harm done." Kurama blinked and stared at the blender, "Ok, the only damage is this drink is going to taste really weird…" Kurama turned on the blender and made an odd colored drink. He then turned off the blender and poured the drink it a glass. Kurama looked at the drink in the glass, "I am glad I am not the one drinking this…" Kurama then picked up the glass and walked back into the room where everyone was waiting. 

Kurama walked over to Botan and handed her the glass. Botan looked at the odd colored drink in glass, "What's in this?"

Kurama looked at the glass, "Just some random juices that were in my fridge."

"Oh ok…" Botan then looked at the glass one last time and took a sip of the drink. Botan's face suddenly showed a look of disgust and she stared over at Kurama, "I think I've had enough of this stuff…"

"The dare was to drink the whole thing no matter how disgusting it was, so you have drink it all."

Botan looked at the glass again and took a deep breath. She then drank down the liquid in one big gulp. She twitched slightly and then looked over at Kurama, "Remind me to never take a dare from you ever again, that stuff was gross."

Sola came walking back into the room as Botan was drinking the drink and she stood next to Kurama. Botan handed the cup to Kurama, "Here you can have this now…"

Kurama took the glass and turned to see Sola next to him, "Oh, you're back. Would you mind helping me clean up in the kitchen?"

Sola blinked slowly a few times and then nodded, "Yeah sure." The two of them walked into the kitchen and began to clean up. While Sola was cleaning she looked over at Kurama, "What was in that drink anyway?"

"Oh, nothing special…just a few random juices and such…" Kurama didn't want to tell Sola about the berry, he honestly didn't want anyone to know about that.

While the two were busy cleaning the kitchen, the game was continuing in the other room. Botan looked over at Yukina, "Truth or Dare, Yukina?"

Yukina looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "Truth."

"Ok, Yukina, why do you stay here in the human world?"

"I'm looking for my lost brother. I couldn't find him anywhere in demon world so I thought maybe he was here in human world."

Shiei glanced over at Hiei to see if he was having any reaction to Yukina's statement, but he was doing a very good job of keeping his reactions in his head. Shiei smirked for she heard every thought that was running through his head at the moment, and she wasn't even trying to read his mind.

Botan nodded, "Ok, Yukina, now you have ask someone truth or dare."

Yukina looked at the group and then stopped at Keiko, "Keiko, truth or dare?"

Keiko thought for a second and said, "Truth."

"Do you like the snow?"

"Yes, I do. It's fun to just relax while watching the snow fall."

Yukina smiled slightly, "I agree."

Keiko smiled slightly, she knew she answered the question so that Yukina wouldn't feel un-welcomed. Keiko then looked over at Yusuke annoyed, "Yusuke! Truth or dare?"

Yusuke just looked over at Keiko, "Truth." He usually only said dare, but he knew he wasn't going to get any good dares from Keiko.

"Ok, since you seem to be so interested in revivals, did you enjoy your revival?"

"Hey I said it then, I'll say it again, it was a nice kiss." Keiko sighed slightly for she had a feeling he was going say that. Yusuke then looked over the group to try and figure out whom to ask. Yusuke then looked over at Hiei, "Hiei, truth or dare?"

Hiei smirked slightly, "Dare." Everyone had a feeling Hiei was going to say dare, they all knew how arrogant he could be. There was no way he was going to swallow his pride and say truth.

Yusuke thought for a bit and looked at the group while thinking. He then looked back Hiei, "I dare you to kiss Shiei…."

Hiei growled and glared at Yusuke, _"Hn! What if I refuse?"_

"Remember if you don't play, one of your biggest secrets gets told to everyone."

Hiei turned to face the speaker, which happened to be Kurama walking in from the kitchen. Sola was walking a bit behind Kurama, and giving him a strange look. Hiei glared at Kurama for he realized in his anger he accidentally sent the telepathic message to Kurama as well as Yusuke.

Keiko looked over at Kurama, "Hiei can refuse to do the dare. Yusuke is breaking the rules you set before we started the game."

Kurama looked at Keiko and then at Yusuke, "It seems he's found a loop-hole in the rules. Yes I did say nothing perverted, but kissing isn't necessarily considered perverted."

Sola stepped around Kurama and sat back down with the group. She then looked over at Kurama while thinking, "His spirit energy has changed slightly…what's wrong with him?"

Hiei and Shiei looked over at Kurama, they were a bit surprised Kurama was not objecting the dare. Shiei stared at Kurama and then thought, "Oh the baka kitsune…no wonder." _"Hey Youko, stop controlling Kurama."_

Kurama looked over at Shiei while thinking, "Oh darn she figured me out." It was true, Youko was controlling Kurama's body again. Kurama then blinked a few times and looked around. He sighed mentally for he knew no way to get Hiei and Shiei out of the dare now, Youko had done too much damage already.

Hiei and Shiei growled slightly before looking away from Yusuke to look at each other. Hiei leaned over and kissed Shiei lightly on the cheek while thinking, "Damn it, why this?" Shiei was too busy thinking of ways to get back at Yusuke to hear Hiei's thought.

After the kiss was over Kurama went and sat back down next to Sola. Sola looked over at Kurama with a confused look. Kurama looked over at Sola, "Let me guess you sensed the change in my spirit energy before?" Sola nodded slightly and Kurama said, "All I can say is, it was Youko." Sola nodded again to show she understood and then went back to paying attention to the game.

Hiei knew in order to keep his secrets safe he had to continue the game, so he looked over at Shiei, "Shiei, truth or dare."

Shiei glared at Hiei, "Dare." There was a very distinct growl in Shiei voice as she spoke the single word.

Hiei could tell she was still pissed about the dare he had received, though he was pissed at Yusuke too. Hiei thought for a second and then said, "Shiei, I dare you to talk nonstop for a minute."

Shiei growled and glared at Hiei, "What the hell? How dare you even speak such nonsense. I can't believe you are making me do this. After what you just got yourself into and the worst part was I was involved with it. What the hell, Hiei?" Shiei continue to complain for a whole minute as soon as the minute ended she stopped complaining and glared at Hiei, "Hn!"

Hiei rolled his eyes very slightly, he asked for her to talk for a minute and got a minute of her complaining, he hadn't expected anything more or anything less then that.

Shiei then turned and glared at Yusuke, "Detective, truth or dare?"

Yusuke looked at Shiei and feared the glare a bit, but despite it he said, "Dare."

Shiei smirked, it was time for her to get her revenge on him, "I dare you to climb up onto the roof and run around up there for awhile."

Yusuke blinked and looked over at Kurama, "So how do I get onto your roof?"

Kurama sighed mentally and stood up, "Follow me." The two left the room and about a half a minute later Kurama returned without Yusuke, "He's up there running around as you told him to." All of a sudden a loud thud was heard from outside. About a half minute after that, Yusuke came walking in with a few cuts on his arms; he also had a few plant leaves stuck in his hair.

"What happened to you?"

"I was running on the roof like I was suppose to. I then lost my footing and fell off the roof. I ended up landing in some of Kurama's rose bushes…"

Shiei smirked slightly as if she had planned for all that to happen. Kurama had a look of shock and bit of horror as he took in the fact of his rose bushes being smashed by Yusuke's fall.

Yusuke took out the remaining leaves from his hair and then looked over at Sola, "Sola, truth or dare?"

Sola looked over at Yusuke and said, "Truth." She figured either way he was probably going to come up with something bad so she took the lesser of the two evils.

"Ok, so Sola, did you enjoy reviving Kurama?"

Sola glanced at Kurama and then over at Yusuke. Sola was about answer when a loud crash sound came from the kitchen. Kurama looked toward the Kitchen, "Oh, I better go and see what that was…" Kurama then walked on over to the kitchen.

Sola watched Kurama leave the room and then she looked at Yusuke, "No, I didn't enjoy reviving him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Ok, fine."

Sola looked at the group and then over at Botan, "Botan, truth or dare?" Kurama came walking back into the room as Sola began to ask her question. He sat back down with the group and didn't say a word about the crash that had happened in the kitchen.

Botan thought for a second and then said, "Truth."

Sola looked around for a second and then spotted Kuwabara who was still on the floor unconscious, "Why did you smack Kuwabara with your oar and make him go unconscious?"

Botan thought for a second and then answered, "I don't know, just felt like it…"

Sola could tell there was more to that answer, but she didn't want to force it, "Oh ok."

Botan was about to ask the next person truth or dare when they heard someone come down the steps that lead to the second floor.

"Man, you guys are so noisy! Can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

* * *

There we go, cliffhanger in a random story. Man that chapter was long. Well, at least it wasn't super short. Anyway, I hope people like this chapter. Please leave a review so I know what you guys think of it. 


	7. Painful Truths

Chapter Seven- Painful Truths

* * *

Everyone looked over towards the steps to see who had come down and complained to them. Standing in the doorway that lead to the stairs was a girl that looked to be a year younger then Kurama. She had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that curled slightly at the end. 

Kurama sighed mentally, "Maki…?"

Maki looked at Kurama, "What? You guys were making so much noise down here and then there was the one running around on the roof, how is anyone supposed to sleep?"

"Maki…"

Maki then looked at the group and began to talk again before Kurama could say anything more then her name, "Well since I am down here, what are guys playing anyway?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Oh really? May I join in?"

"Sure."

Maki came over and sat down between Botan and Yukina. Kurama sighed mentally again for he didn't really want his sister to be playing; she honestly found enjoyment in torturing him. He knew she would probably use the situation to her advantage.

"Well let's continue the game. Botan it was your turn to ask someone."

Botan looked at the group and then looked over at Maki, "Maki, truth or dare?"

Maki thought for a second and then said, "Truth."

"Did you know about Kurama's attempt to use the Forlorn Hope?"

Maki snickered very slightly, "Yes, of course I knew about it."

Sola looked over at Kurama with a bit of shock on her face, "The Forlorn Hope!?"

Kurama looked at Sola with a slight look of humiliation upon his face, "Yeah…"

Everyone went silent when they heard someone else walk down the steps.

"Is every thing all right down here?"

Kurama looked over at his mother, the one who had come down stairs, "Yes, mother, everything is all right, no need to worry. We will try and be more quiet, just go back to bed."

His mother nodded and went back upstairs. After she was gone Maki looked over at Sola, "Sola, truth or dare?"

Sola thought for a second and then said, "Truth."

"If you were stuck on a deserted island with someone in this room, who would it be and why?"

Sola thought for a bit about her answer and then said, "Well, it would have to be Kurama, because he's the smartest and most tolerable one here."

Maki snickered slightly in her head, "I see…"

Sola then looked over at Kurama, "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a mamma's boy?"

Kurama blinked a few times for he wasn't expecting that question. He then decided on an answer, "No, I just see no reason to be disrespectful to the women who has only shown love and kindness to me my whole life."

Sola nodded slightly, "I see. I agree with you about that one."

Kurama smiled slightly, mentally, and then looked at the group to figure out whom to ask. He looked over at Hiei, "Hiei, Truth or dare?"

Hiei smirked slightly, "Dare." There was no surprise there; Hiei was going to say dare no matter what happened.

"Ok, Hiei, I dare you to eat a whole bowl of ice cream without showing any signs of brain freeze." Hiei gave Kurama an a quick glace of confusion as Kurama continued, "You can come in the kitchen to choose which flavor you want." Kurama then got up and walked into the kitchen. Hiei got up and followed Kurama.

When Hiei got into the kitchen he looked at Kurama, "Brain freeze? What do you mean by that?"

Kurama looked at Hiei as he opened the freezer and pulled out a container of chocolate ice cream, "What I actually meant is that I want you to eat a bowl of ice cream in front of the group without them giving you a strange look."

As Kurama started to spoon some ice cream into a bowl, that he taken out as he was talking, Hiei looked at the ice cream and then at Kurama, "You mean you want me to eat this slowly?"

Kurama put the spoon he was using to put the ice cream into bowl, in the bowl and handed the bowl to Hiei, "Exactly what I mean Hiei."

Hiei stared at the bowl of ice cream and then headed back into the room with Kurama following behind him. Kurama sat back down with the group as Hiei ate the ice cream very slowly, but not too slowly so that it didn't take him too long to eat it. When he finished the ice cream he disappeared for about two seconds to put the bowl back into the kitchen and then he returned to sit back down with the group.

Hiei sighed mentally and then looked at the group. He then looked over at Yukina, "Yukina, truth or dare?"

Yukina thought for a second and said, "Truth."

Hiei was glad that she had said truth; he had been hoping she would. He knew exactly what to ask her, "Yukina, why do you continue to search for your brother?"

Everyone was a bit shocked that Hiei had asked that question of all things. Yukina looked at Hiei and put a slight smile on her face, but it wasn't a smile of complete happiness as it usually was, it showed some sadness, "I continue to search for my brother because even though I have not found him yet I still have hope that he is alive somewhere and maybe even looking for me. I would just like to meet him once. I don't care what the elders of the village say about him, I want to meet him and make my own opinion of him, and even if they are right about him, I would still at least accept him for who he is."

Hiei nodded and said nothing in return. He wasn't expecting an answer such as that, though a part of him was actually hoping for an answer like that. Everyone stayed silent waiting for someone to speak, but no one did. Yukina looked around and realized her answer was the source of the silence. She smiled her joyful smile and looked at everyone in hopes to show there was no need for the silence. Everyone noticed the smile and felt a bit more comfortable.

Yukina then looked over the group and stopped at Botan, "Botan, Truth or dare?"

Botan looked at Yukina and smiled slightly, knowing Yukina didn't feel out of place, even after that answer, "Truth."

* * *

Well, yeah that chapter wasn't very long. I was planning on making it longer but that seemed like a good place to end it. Now everyone is going to ask where I came up with Yukina's answer and why I had Hiei ask that. Well, I have always figured Hiei never told Yukina because he was afraid of her not excepting him for who he has become. So I had Hiei ask her why she continued to look for her brother as an indirect way of him asking, "Would she except me?" Her answer was based off the fact that I believe Yukina to be too innocent to not accept Hiei. So yeah that's the story behind that little part. 

Anyway, please leave reviews. I want to know what people think of this; also reviews can help me improve. I do go in and edit things when needed and reviews sometimes help me with my edits. I hope to get another update in soon… well hopefully a lot sooner then next summer…


End file.
